


Dear Padfoot

by JeffersonStarships



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 18:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15978068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeffersonStarships/pseuds/JeffersonStarships
Summary: Letter to Padfoot.





	Dear Padfoot

            Love sounds like the cadence of your breathing as your head rests on my aching chest.  Love tastes like your breath when you have just woken in the morning. Love feels like your hair whether you have just washed and dried it, or not. Love smells like oatmeal- and brown sugar?

            I guess in summary, you are my love, dear Padfoot.

            How strange.

            And all this time I only ever thought love was a four-letter word, something girls sketched out in their notebooks and circled over and over with a rainbow of hearts and fireworks.

            But no.  

            You managed to pack so many things in between each of the letters. Your sly smile, the weary loneliness in your eyes, the crookedness of your fingers from where they had been broken and healed not quite right, the snip of your words as they enunciate each syllable in a perfectly manic rhythm, the way your mind twists and winds its way through thought like an animal primed for strike. You are so beautiful, even if you are slightly broken. And I have always loved broken things, even if I have not loved myself.

            By maybe I love the reflection of myself I see glinting off your pupils, because that person seems so deeply and ferociously and wholly in love with you, I can hardly breath much less second guess the vision.

            Dear Padfoot.

            Dear idiotic Padfoot.

            My wonderfully lost, over dramatic, animal of a man, Padfoot, oh how I love you.

 

 

With love, Sincerely, Moony

**Author's Note:**

> Its funny that I could fall so deep in this pairing that I could write a story about it withing hours of learning of its existence. And its so sweet. Unprecedentedly sweet. Who am I? 
> 
> But maybe that's why it's so short.


End file.
